moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Dawnfury
"Tullen tye-rehtien" House Dawnfury is one of the few noble Quel'dorei houses that remain after the regrettable events of The War of the Ancients. Once counted among the Great Houses of the Highborne Peerage during the golden era of the Highborne Empire, they would serve as loyal subjects to Queen Azshara for many years until the latent corruption and growing madness of their ilk forced them to defect. They neither joined forces with Azshara nor Dath’Remar, after the Great Sundering, nor did they ally themselves with their kin of the Kaldorei resistance. They would not see their houses destroyed nor their noble heritage lain to waste. They would not set aside their ancient rights to practice magic, however great the consequence. Instead they created a society of their own, choosing to fade from the consciousness of their kin until the moment came when they might again return to society. Those that defected along with House Dawnfury would eventually be known as the Court of the Ancients. House Dawnfury Lineage * Lord Elendiel Dawnfury (deceased) * Lady Arianwen Dawnfury (deceased) ** Elgoain Dawnfury of the Ancients (deceased) ** Celariel Dawnfury of the Ancients *** Silvari Celadríel Dawnfury of the Ancients ** Lady Caeowynn Dawnfury of the Ancients ** Lady Velania Dawnfury of the Ancients History The heir to the noble House of Dawnfury was married to Celariael Highsworn in the early paces of spring. For some years they were childless. Rumors of what prevented conception were as numerous as the stars that twinkled in the heavens above. Some blamed the differences in age between the two, after all the Lady Arianwen Sunsworn was of a goodly age and deemed hearty. Lord Elendiel Dawnfury was by now in the twilight of his ancient existence. He had sacrificed his immortal fertility to youth's indiscretions: too much drink, too much war, and the gift of his seed for the making of two bastards. The wife before her had been taken by a sickness that killed both herself and the child within, some saying the child would rather dash itself to death than see the world around it as it was to become. Even for how taken he was with his pretty young bride, gossip spread throughout the realm that he would make no heirs. They would be forced to legitimize the two illegitimate children, or begin a civilized "discussion" on the selection of who would come after him. Deliverance from Impending Obscurity The sum of childless years was two by half. When the inkling of a child began to round out the belly of the Lady of the house? Discussion rose again as to the Lord’s sudden virility, though by the following winter the sounds of healthy cries filled the walls of Embervale Keep. It made no matter that the first child born of their union was a girl. She heralded the return of hope! "Arianwen, you have made her beautiful..." Elendiel lifted the girl into his arms and presented her to the curious court waiting in the halls to see. An Heir is Born By the time she could again come into the bed of her lord, Arianwen was again with child. The second was the desired heir, and great feasting filled the halls. Infertility had parted way for gifts that followed one after the other: Elgoain, Caeowynn, and Velania. With the curse of childlessness broken three times over, plans were made to see to the children’s futures. There would be an heir and thus much to arrange, as well as alliances to make in arms, marriages, and loyalty. They would not fade in to the ages as many had once whispered. Lady Arianwen proved to be a dedicated spouse and mother. Her own lineage afforded her a robust style of life, good health, and esteem that came from being in the line of those who were descended from the Ninestars. Embervale as well benefited from her patronage. It never fell in to disrepair, no one ever starved, and nothing was mismanaged. Beyond this, she was a teacher to her children. Their first knowledge of legends and history came when she spoke to them preparing for bed. When weather did not allow for them to take the air outside they would sit at the hem of her skirts, transfixed within their mother's words as she recalled for them the history of their noble lineage. A Breath of Prosperity and Exhale of Shadow Strength and pride filled the halls of Embervale Keep. Those who called on them did so in the knowledge that the house would not let them down. Sadly, that joy would not last forever. With the conception of a sixth child, a body that had given so much fruit began to grow weary. The child did not live beyond a few days, nor did the mother. A sadness fell upon Embervale as a shadow began to grow in Elendiel's mind, and whispers of a nameless foe began to tempt the vanity of his Highborne kin. Category:Organizations Category:House of Dawnfury Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Court of the Ancients Category:High Elf Houses Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes